


Sleepless Night

by RandomFanWorks



Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Forbidden Love, Innocence, Innocent Tigress, Masturbation, Self-Hatred, Teacher-Student Relationship, Virgin Tigress, first time masturbation, little ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFanWorks/pseuds/RandomFanWorks
Summary: After Tigress learns about the birds and the bees from one of the village bunnies, she can't help but think about her master.
Relationships: Shifu/Tigress (Kung Fu Panda)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea while watching Kung Fu Panda: Secret of the Scrolls, the characters might be a little OOC so my apologies on that. 
> 
> While I mainly ship Po and Tigress I can't help but have a soft spot for Shigress, maybe it's just because they're both my favorite characters.
> 
> All characters belong to Dreamworks 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!

Tigress stared up at the ceiling from her cot, her body aching from the long day of training. Once again she had failed to impress her master, her own body betraying her by forcing itself into an animalistic frenzy whenever so much as a leaf blows by her. She could still clearly see the look of anger and disappointment her master gave her whenever she would try her own methods of kung fu. When it came to training in the art of kung fu it was either Shifu's way or no way. 

She sighed softly, she just wanted him to be proud of her, to smile at her and say 'good job, Tigress. I am very proud of you." The mere thought of those words coming from her master's mouth caused her innards to become all warm and fuzzy. She remembered when she was little and she had first arrived at the Jade Palace, Shifu was a lot more affectionate towards her, well, affectionate in the only way Shifu could be. It wasn't until her training had fully begun he had become cold and distant. She missed the times when she was a child when he would rest his hand on her back and tell her that everything would be ok. She remembered how on their walk to the Jade Palace from the orphanage her paw cautiously slipping into his hand, his gaze snapping down at her before softening and turning away. He didn't squeeze back, mind you, but merely let her hand stay tightened around his, something he'd never let her do today.

Tigeress stared at her hand for a moment, the same hand that was wrapped tightly around the small red panda's so many years ago. It was no lie that the feelings she felt for him ran deeper than just wanting his approval, she also wanted his warmth and tenderness, the tenderness she knew he was capable of giving but was very hesitant to do so. Her paw fell onto her chest, slowly rubbing circles into her flesh as she imagined it was her master's hand and not her own. 

She winced at the thought, the thought both causing her pleasure and shame as she continued the act. She had never done this before, of course, she had touched her chest before but it was never this intimate and nor did she ever imagine it was her master's hand instead of her own. It wasn't until recently she even learned about this type of action. Her life in the Jade Palace was very detached from the rest of the world. All she knew was kung fu, she knew nothing of love, family, friendship, freedom, and all of the things life outside of the palace could give, and she especially didn't know anything about pleasure. 

It wasn't until she accompanied some of the servants down to the village below that she even got a glimpse of the outside world.

It was requested by Master Oogway that she go with them, much to the disdain of Shifu. She remembered how he borderline argued with his master, telling him that she needed to stay and continue her training. Master Oogway just smiled down at his student and told him he had no reason to fear for Tigresses safety, Shifu stiffened before babbling incoherently and telling his Master that wasn't his concern. Tigeress didn't hear what happened afterward as she was sent down to the village. She was amazed at everything she saw, and that was the first time she learned about sex. She passed by a small building where statues and paintings were displayed of rabbits, pigs, geese, and sheep laying on top of one another, kissing and rubbing while a strange object connected the couples. 

"You like those paintings, sweetie?" questioned a feminine voice from behind her. 

Tigress turned and saw a bunny, her face covered in a thick layer of makeup and her robes hanging from her slim frame very loosely. 

Tigress stiffened before hesitantly nodding, "Yes, well, sort of. I'm not really sure what it is."

The rabbit laughed, "They're having sex, what else would they be doing?"

Tigress furrowed her brow, "Sex, what's sex?"

The rabbit's smile faded, "You, you really don't know?" Tigress shook her head which caused the rabbit to sigh sadly, "They really don't teach you anything but kung fu up in that palace, do they?"

"How did you know I-"

"Sweetie, you're the only tiger in this village, everyone knows who you are."

"Oh," Tigress said quietly, "I um, they never taught me what sex was."

She nodded slowly, "Poor thing, they must not teach you a lot up there besides kung fu."

Tigress frowned before looking back at one of the paintings, "So um, what's that?" 

The bunny looked to where Tigress was pointing and chuckled, "That's a penis."

"A what?"

"A penis," she said again, "Men put it into women in order to give them both pleasure and as a way to give them children."

Tigresses' cheeks began to flush red, "Do all men have them?"

"Most of them, some don't but I'll have to explain that to you another time," the bunny winked.

A shiver ran down Tigresses back as she imagined her master in one of those paintings. Did he even know about sex? Had Shifu ever done anything like that before? If he had, did he do it a lot? Does he still do it? Her mind flooded with questions, her cheeks reddened when she suddenly wondered what his genitalia would look like. Whenever the paintings in the village showed a different male species his penis always looked different, she wondered if her master was the same as any of the species she saw or was his completely different. 

She was quick to conjure up an image in her head of what his manhood might look like, the notion made her squirm as she thought about the paintings of the women running their tounges of the long phallic objects. She wondered how Shifu would react if she did that to him, would he groan and make the same noises the couples in the building in the village she went to had? She remembered how the rabbit showed her a sheep couple who were wrapped tightly around one another, the lady sheep screaming and pleading as tears fell from her eyes. At first, Tigress thought he was hurting her and right as she was about to pounce she heard the lady sheep say 'please more.' That's when the rabbit explained to her why she was screaming like that, would Shifu scream like that? Would she? 

Tigress bit her lip and whimpered as her paw ran across her womanhood. She stared down at it before hesitantly rubbing her fingers through the moistened lips. She let out a broken sigh as her head fell back. It felt good enough on its own, but the thought of her master's fingers doing it instead of hers, that was a whole new world of pleasure. She remembered the rabbit explained to her what a vagina was and what it was meant for, she even explained how Tigress can go about fingering herself without it hurting too much the first time. 

Tigress began to rub her clit with her left hand while her right middle finger began to slowly slide into her waiting entrance. She whimpered as her body shook with both pain and pleasure, the soft words of Shifu echoing in her mind from when she was a child. 

"It's alright Tigress, it will be alright."

"Master," she breathed softly, her cheeks becoming crimson red as she realized she had said that out loud. 

But it was too good to stop, she continued to imagine him. His hands, his voice, his body hovering above her as his fingers slowly slid into her, a smirk pressed against his lips as he watched her whimper and writhe for him.

"That's it Tigress, that's my good girl."

"Shifu," she whimpered, her fingers working faster on her clit as she felt her walls clench around what she imagined to be Shifu's fingers. 

"Ooh Tigress, you're so tight, you're close aren't you?" He growled as he began to thrust his fingers harder into her.

"Yes, yes, yes master, yes master, please, please, Shifu," she cried, her throat tight as she ground down against the fingers inside of her, "I'm so close master, please."

Tigress had no real clue of what she was saying, she just remembered hearing the couples at the building in the village say things like it and the words causing her to shiver in pleasure. She wondered if Shifu really did say things like what she was imagining, oh how she hoped he did.

"Good, good girl, that's it Tigress, cum for me, cum for your master."

She yelped, "Shifu, Shifu please!" Her walls clenched tightly around her fingers and she came with a cry, her back arching as tears pricked her eyes. Her fingers worked fast on her clit as she imagined Shifu crying out as he finished, her name on his lips. 

She laid on her bed panting, the thoughts she had of Shifu now faded away and replaced with utter guilt. She couldn't believe she had just done that to the thought of her master, he would be so disappointed if he knew. Tigress sat up in her bed, vowing to never do such a thing again even though in the very back of her mind she knew it to be a lie. Tigress hung her head, too caught up in the guilt to hear the soft pitter-patter of feet running away from her room.

\-----

Shifu panted, his back pressed hard against his bedroom door as the images of Tigress replayed in his mind. He couldn't believe she had done that, he couldn't believe she had done that to the thought of him! Where did she even learn such a thing, and why did she think of him? He ran his hands over his face, disgust and shame coursing through him as he looked down as saw his aching cock pressed against his robe. 

This was wrong, she was his student. He sighed and rested his head on the door, "Just this once," he whispered. Just this once he'd let himself think of her, his Tigress.


	2. Shifu's Experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on making this longer than just one chapter, but after watching Kung fu panda and the legends of awesomeness I got more ideas. Especially after learning that Tigress DID have a crush on Shifu when she was a teenager. So this will probably only be a three-chapter story unless you guys want more, thank you for reading!

Shifu clutched at his blankets helplessly, his moans echoing throughout his room as his cock twitched beneath his robes. 

"Tigress..."

He moaned softly as he rocked his hips into the air, dreaming that Tigress was straddling him, cheeks flushed and her womanhood clenched tightly around his cock. His fingers intertwined with the fur on her hips as he dreamt of her crying out as he snapped his hips into her. She cried out his name, tears pricking her eyes as she bounced onto him. Shifu was getting close, he needed to pull out but wanted to stay in her so badly, just the mere thought of his juices filling, impregnating her, claiming her as his, was enough to make him finish.

Shifu gasped as his eyes shot open and his back arched, he felt his robes become soaked with his seed as his hips involuntarily snapped upwards. He bit his lip and whimpered as the last of his seed trickled out of his cock, his head falling back onto the pillow as he sighed in relief. The moment of bliss only lasted for so long, however, as reality slowly sunk back to the kung fu master. He just had a wet dream about his student. 

He sat up, startled and disgusted at the feeling of his seed being trapped against him. 

"What have I done?" He murmured as he ran his hands over his eyes. 

It had been a couple of days since he saw the young tigress pleasure herself to the thought of him. He tried to remain professional with the knowledge of the feelings she had for him. Parts of him wanted to scold her for doing such actions, but the other half of him understood why she would have such feelings. She was young and inexperienced, she had just learned about sex and wanted to try it out. The only person she really saw was Shifu, and not only that, but he was her idol. It only made sense that she would develop some sort of feeling for him, and in all honesty, he already knew she had a crush on him. She was very obvious with her feelings and none of it got in the way of her training, so Shifu just decided to ignore it and view it as some sort of a harmless crush. If only he knew it would get this bad.

Now not only was it affecting her training but his ability to teach her. He would catch himself watching her, staring at her body as she trained. She was so flexible, so powerful, so dangerous, the thought of her excited him. Some days when she would disobey him or would do her training routine wrong, he would imagine punishing her in a more inappropriate and deviant way. Of course, once the thoughts would come into the light he would immediately feel disgusted with himself and would want to take a long walk off a short pier. 

He needed to end this, he just didn't know how to. He debated on asking Master Oogway for help but he feared what his master might tell him. While it wasn't in Oogways nature to judge or be angry it still wasn't something Shifu would expect Oogway to take too lightly to. Shifu worried that his master would think less of him because of it, which he had every right to in Shifus opinion. He was supposed to be a kung fu master, he was supposed to control himself, not go lusting after his student! But the fear of becoming a disappointment in his master's eyes was too much for him.

His ears lowered down onto his head, he questioned if he should have a talk with Tigress about all of this. About her feelings towards him and about sex, the last thing he wanted was for her to hurt herself while she experimented. He seriously needed to hire more women for Tigress's sake. 

His ears shot up when he heard a soft panting admit from down the hallway. He recognized the voice to be Tirgess's, dread filling him as he realized what she was going. Her soft moans and pants caused a shiver to run down Shifu's spine, his cock twitching in excitement at the thought of his inexperienced student. He felt so disgusted with himself for thinking of her like that, she didn't deserve this, she deserved only the best in life, not her creepy and perverted kung fu master. 

He let out a shaky breath as he stared down at his hardened cock, it was starting to hurt as it pressed up against his robes. He hesitantly undid his robe and looked down at his already cum covered cock. He bit his lip and ran his hand over it, shuddering as he heard Tigress moan his name.

"Tigress.... My sweet Tigress..." He breathed as his eyes fluttered shut and his grip tightened around his erection.

"Master..."

He heard her whimper, he shoved his cock into his hand, imagining that he was penetrating her, her walls clenching around him tightly as her muscles milked him. 

"Oh God, Tigress," he gasped as he paused for a moment before thrusting in and out from his hand. 

He imagined her beneath him, her eyes staring up at him with admiration and pleasure as he thrust into her. The way she whimpered and writhed below him was so beautiful, he loved her, he really did, which is why he felt so disgusted with himself. 

His throat tightened as he heard her whimper and beg for him from the other room, he wasn't going to last long if she kept making those noises. 

"Tigress, Tigress please," he whispered, wondering how she would react if she heard him. 

"Master, Master Shifu please, oh please, more!" she cried out.

"Oh Tigress, Tigress, oh Tigress!" he moaned as he emptied his seed onto the bed and his hand, his back arching as he heard her cry out his name before becoming silent. 

He panted softly as he fell back onto the bed, the familiar feeling of guilt and shame returning to him as he heard Tigress slowly stand from her bed and began to walk down the hallway and towards the washroom. He can't keep Tigress from living like this, living in a fantasy and him in a perversion, he needed to talk to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry if it was a little short and seemed a little rushed, just had a quick thought of this and decided to write it down. Let me know if you guys want to see more!


End file.
